


Magically Arthur

by RainbowSheltie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur Finds Out, Arthur Knew His Mother, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Arthur has magic, Drama, Igraine Has Magic, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSheltie/pseuds/RainbowSheltie
Summary: Arthur has magic and self-esteem issues. Merlin has magic but doesn’t know how to help. Together, they may just learn what “two sides of the same coin” really means.





	1. Magical Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I use "Igraine" instead of "Ygraine". Deal with it. 
> 
> **BETA** : TheSupernova

 

Merlin had to be under the impression that Arthur was a complete moron, because the idiot was positive that Arthur had no idea Merlin was using magic. It was ironic that Merlin was also the best and worst secret keeper at the same time. Good at hiding his magic, but in most instances, a shit liar, which Arthur found hilarious.

His man-servant needed better observational skills, if anything.

The point being, that Arthur had a secret of his own which Merlin had yet to figure out. Because for all the secrets that lay in Arthur’s past, his mother was one of the greatest.

She died when Arthur was eight years old, hiding under the fear of Uther’s hatred of magic, which started the day she gave birth to her son. His mother told her about the confrontation upon Arthur’s birth.

“Because you are my friend,” the sorceress said to Igraine, “I shall give you eight years with your son, before I exact my payment.”

“And what’s the payment?” Uther demanded.

“A life for a life,” she responded. “Igraine’s for the baby.”

“How dare you—”

Uther was interrupted.  

“It is already done, Uther,” Igraine said.

“You knew?” he asked, stunned.

Igraine nodded her head sadly. “It was the only way.”

Uther became incensed, and in not understanding how magic works, ordered the sorceress’ death. She managed to escape before the guards could catch her.

“From here on, magic shall be outlawed in the kingdom,” he decreed to his guards. “Spread the word.”

* * *

Uther hadn’t known that the show they put on was a façade. Arthur’s mother was supposed to die immediately, but Igraine had struck a deal with the sorceress, who indeed was an old friend.

Igraine begged the sorceress for more time with her son.

“I’ll give up my magic,” she said. “You know my potential, how powerful I could have been if I had used my magic. You can have it all.”

The sorceress had paused. Eventually Igraine saw the moment her friend accepted the new contract.

“Just… don’t tell him about this,” Igraine pleaded. “He doesn’t know I have magic—he’s afraid of it. If I told him what I’ve done…”

“I’ll take care of it,” the sorceress said. “Uther shall not find out, you have my word.”

* * *

Just two days before Arthur’s birthday, his mother had taken him aside.

“I have a special present for you,” she told her son. “But you must keep it just between us, okay?”

“Why?” Arthur asked innocently.

She looked around, making sure no one was paying attention.

“Because, you can’t have your super-special present unless you promise to keep it just between us!”

Arthur looked horrified that he might not receive his mother’s birthday gift.

“I promise to keep it a secret, mother!” Arthur said dutifully. “Can I have it now?”

Igraine laughed. “Yes, of course! Follow me.”

* * *

Uther’s animosity towards magic only intensified over the years. The longer the kingdom lived without finding the sorceress responsible, the more Uther cracked down on magic.

If it hadn’t been for Igraine explaining the reasoning behind Uther’s behavior, Arthur may have adopted that attitude as well.

Igraine took Arthur to a secret room in the palace. It held a small bookcase, an arm chair and a small round table. She pulled down a thick tomb and a small jewelry box. Arthur climbed on her lap.

Upon opening the box, she pulled out a banded ring. It was the perfect size for Arthur’s left index finger.

“This is a magic ring,” she told her son. “I had this created just for you. It does two things.”

Arthur took the ring and slipped it on his finger.

“It fits!” he said excitedly.

“Of course, it does,” she said. “It will grow with you, so no matter how big your finger gets, it will adjust in size.”

“Cool,” Arthur responded, in awe.

“But it also does one very important job. And you must wear it at all times,” Igraine’s stern tone broke through Arthur’s playfulness.

He looked at her seriously.

“Mother?” he asked cautiously.

“When one performs magic, their eyes will glow,” Igraine told him.

She pulled off the ring and pointed to the inside of the jewelry box, which held an inset mirror. Arthur repeated the word his mother instructed him to. His eyes glowed blue.

“Wooh!” Arthur said. Arthur said the word over and over again, entranced.

“Try it with the ring,” she said.

Arthur nodded. This time when he repeated the word, his eyes remained his natural blue.

“So, what does the word do, anyways?” he asked her.

She grinned. “It’s meant to make your eyes glow.”

“Huh,” Arthur said. “That’s it?”

“Yep,” she agreed. “I made that up when I was a kid. I just liked watching my eyes glow, so I created a spell to make it do just that.”

“That’s stupid,” Arthur said, though his scoffing remarks were met with appropriate skepticism when he took off his ring and tried out the spell a few more times, just because.

“Were they blue too?” he said, pulling his attention away from the small mirror.

“If I still had my magic, they would glow a golden color,” she said. Igraine had told Arthur the circumstances of his birth, against Uther’s wishes. It was another of their mother-son secrets.

“Does everyone have a different eye color?” Arthur asked.

She shook her head.

“Normally you would have a golden color but you,” she touched Arthur’s nose, “were born under special circumstances.”

At this, Arthur’s attitude dropped.

“I don’t want you to go,” he said, about to cry.

“Shh, baby,” she hushed. “It’s okay. Let’s talk about something else, shall we?”

Igraine opened the book.

“How would you like to learn some magic spells?” she asked.

Just like that, Arthur’s good mood returned and they spent the rest of the day hidden away.

* * *

No amount of preparation would bring Arthur comfort over his mother’s death. Arthur never blamed magic like Uther, but was otherwise ambivalent on the subject. He held the notion that it was more the person wielding the magic, not the magic itself that was to blame.

However, to admit that to Uther would be near treasonous, because despite being Uther’s biological son, he wasn’t entirely convinced that his father wouldn’t have him locked up anyways and thrown in the dungeons until the end of time.

Like that super-secret dragon Igraine had brought him to meet, because the dragon wanted to meet the prophesied child and wouldn’t let her alone until she did.

Arthur found the dragon had quite the sense of humor. Confusing, and mostly nonsense, but funny nonetheless.

* * *

Arthur was so used to keeping his magic a secret, he hadn’t thought of ever telling Merlin, but Merlin undoubtedly felt the same, so it didn’t really matter. As long as Uther was kept in the dark.

However, with all this magic flying around, and Merlin saving his ass from evil in some form or another at least once, maybe twice a week, he began losing confidence in his own abilities. In both magic, and his competence as the once and future king.

“You’re being ridiculous,” the dragon said, watching Arthur pace back and forth.

“I’m nothing without him,” Arthur said, exasperated. “Try and deny it, I dare you. What great things have I accomplished on my own? Even that blasted quest for the trident was a lie and that was the one thing I was supposed to have done alone.”

Arthur kicked a rock off the nearby ridge, its sound echoing off the cavern walls as it bounced down the stairs leading to the depths of the dragon’s cave.

“Hmm. Quite the predicament indeed,” the dragon said. “Although I’m not sure how I can help you. You are two sides of the same coin. Merlin needs you just as much as you need him.”

“But that’s just it, isn’t it? He doesn’t need me and yet I would be dead if it weren’t for him.”

Arthur rubbed his hand through his hair in frustration.

He sighed. “One day, he won’t need me at all. He’ll be the most powerful warlock in the land and everyone will know it.”

“But you will be king of Albion,” Merlin said, making Arthur jump. “And that is no mean feat.”

Merlin stopped next to Arthur. “I will never be able to do that.”

“It was never your destiny to do that,” Arthur said.

Before Merlin could say anything more, Arthur turned back to the castle and walked away.

“Wait, wait! Arthur!” Merlin called back. “I have so many questions for you! Like, how do you know Kilgarrah, and—”

Once out of sight, Arthur used his magic and teleported back to his chambers.

* * *

It took Merlin an entire day to track Arthur down.

“Don’t tell me you’ve been here this whole time,” Merlin asked, as he walked into Arthurs chambers.

“Yes, indeed I have,” Arthur responded shortly.

“But I looked here first!” Merlin complained. “What have you been doing all day?”

 _Leaving false trails for you before returning to my chamber just to see how long it would take you to find me._ Arthur thought.

Aloud, he said, “And why should I have to explain myself to a mere servant?”

Merlin rolled his eyes, shook his head, and muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, “The prince is a git” (which Arthur chose to ignore).

“Seriously though,” Merlin said, shutting the door behind him. “how long have you known Kilgarrah?”

“The dragon?” Arthur asked. So that’s what his name was.

Figures that Merlin would get the dragon’s name out of him when Arthur had been asking (unsuccessfully) since the age of eight.

“My mother introduced me to the dragon before she died,” Arthur said. “I go down to talk to him sometimes.”

“Does you father know about this?”

“Uther? No, of course not,” Arthur said incredulously. “Don’t be stupid. You know how he feels about magic and dragons and all that.”

Arthur sat down in his armchair, across from the fire. Merlin walked up to him slowly.

“But what about you?” he asked cautiously. “You know, about magic and dragons. I thought you hated all that rot?”

“I do,” Arthur lied. “The dragon isn’t so bad, though. He supports my becoming king so I can’t fault him for that. Besides, he’s locked up. He can’t harm me.”

Which wasn’t true, exactly. Kilgarrah _could_ harm Arthur if he wanted to, but it was in everyone’s best interests if Arthur lived long enough to actually take the throne.

Arthur looked up at Merlin, who was standing just off to the side. “So, how much did you hear?”

“Enough,” Merlin said.

 _Enough to know your crown prince has self-esteem issues_. Arthur mused to himself.

The rest of the evening was spent trying to dodge all of Merlin’s questions pertaining to dragons and magic. Mostly the latter, because although Merlin didn’t come out and say it, the man was dying to ask if Arthur knew he had magic. Kilgarrah knew, so it stood to reason that the great dragon might have let it slip.

Although, the dragon hadn’t needed to. The idiot used magic against Arthur in their very first dual together. In a city which outlawed magic, no less.

Sure, Merlin thought he had been subtle that day, but Arthur could sense it. Merlin was so powerful, it was impossible for Arthur to ignore every time his servant used magic.

Which was mainly the reason why Arthur gave his servant so many impossible tasks, that any non-magical person had no hope of accomplishing. Because Merlin was a lying, cheating cheater who liked using magic to finish his chores instead of doing them the old-fashioned way.

“You’re dismissed, Merlin,” Arthur said, having had enough of Merlin’s roundabout questioning while performing his chores. “Go clean the stables or something.”

Merlin paused. “Is everything okay, Arthur?”

“Just perfect,” he answered cryptically. “Stables. Now.”

“Okay…” Merlin said slowly. “I’ll make sure to be done in time for dinner.”

“No doubt,” Arthur replied. He waited for Merlin to leave before releasing a long-held sigh.

If only Merlin needed him the same way he needed Merlin.


	2. Arthur Loves Merlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be only 2 chapters, but as I began writing what I thought would be the last chapter, I needed to establish that Arthur had a thing for Merlin that was more than a passing friendship. I wanted to keep going, but the chapter refused to continue. So, this.
> 
>  **BETA** : TheSupernova

 

Arthur was embarrassed to admit that he had quite a thing for Merlin.

That’s not to say he didn’t like Gwen. She was quite pretty, after all. A bit understated and plain, but that was part of her charm. When Gwen smiled, it lit up her face and Arthur loved to make her laugh.

He had been quite happy dating Gwen. She had been one of the only people in Arthur’s life who saw him as a man, instead of a prince. This was a rare enough occurrence that Arthur had been immediately attracted to her.

Of all the other options Arthur had, between princesses or various socialites from the neighboring kingdoms, the worst were the ones Uther chose. Mainly because his father had the worst choice in women. Which was ironic, considering Uther had married Igraine.

Though Arthur was beginning to wonder if that hadn’t been prearranged by someone else.  

Regardless, it was up to Arthur to choose his Queen and Gwen seemed like the perfect candidate, regardless of her lack of nobility. Igraine had been from nobility, but the way she treated her servants and those around her with kindness and compassion had left an impression on Arthur.

Unlike his father, who treated everyone more or less as “subjects of the kingdom” which was, in its own way, dehumanizing.

The point being, was that Arthur liked Gwen and somewhere in Arthur’s relationship with his man-servant, he ended up liking Merlin, too.

* * *

Arthur wasn’t sure when it happened, but somehow Merlin went from “man-servant” to “man-servant and permanent bed-warmer”.

The last part wasn’t true (yet) but it was the closest Merlin was going to get to “lover”—unless the warlock chose to change genders and become Queen. Arthur immediately imagined Merlin in a dress and a cold shudder ran though his body. Wasn’t that a terrifying thought?

No, Arthur liked Merlin the way he was (all gangly limbs, flat chest and big ears).

“So when did you know you liked him?” Gwen asked, while on one of her “dates” with Arthur.

They had traveled just outside the castle, near a sunlit lake at high noon. The picnic basket the royal kitchens had packed was untouched, as they were yet to fancy having lunch.

Gwen leaned against a tree, watching a shirtless Lancelot taking a swim. When Lancelot looked over, he waved to her and she returned it shyly, a blush forming on her cheeks. Arthur was lying on the ground looking up through the trees at the pure, blue sky.

“I’m not sure,” Arthur said truthfully. “At some point he went from a ‘thorn in my side’ to someone I want to be ‘inside’.”

“Eww, Arthur!” Gwen said, pulling away. “That’s crude, even for you!”

Her disgust was overruled by her laughing spilling forth.

“Well, its true,” Arthur stated.

“And crude. I could have done without that imagery, thanks,” she responded.

“You asked,” he said with a shrug.

They were soon interrupted by Lancelot, who was walking up to them while towel-drying his hair.

Once he drew closer, Lancelot threw the towel aside and leaned over, kissing Gwen on the mouth. While they shared their (sickeningly) passionate moment, Arthur turned his attention back to the lake. The water was still, and the air almost stiflingly hot if it weren’t for the shade provided by the nearby forest.

“Are you ever going to tell him?” Lancelot asked.

Gwen had curled up in Lancelot’s arms, laying across his bare chest. She was being cradled in his arms.

“Eventually,” Arthur responded.

Which was technically true—Arthur just had no actual plans for the near or distant future.

“He’s eventually going to find out that we’re not actually dating,” Gwen said to Arthur.

“Everyone,” Lancelot corrected.

“Right,” she said. “You don’t expect me and Lancelot to keep our relationship a secret forever?”

Arthur snorted lightly. “Of course I don’t.”

 _It’s not a secret now._ Arthur thought. One would have to be blind, deaf and dumb not to see the chemistry brewing between those two, even in brief passing.

Rumor was that those two were dating but were under the assumption that Arthur knew this full and well and had only begun dating Gwen just to throw the King off Arthur’s back.

Which was, well, true. If Arthur chose a Queen, he wouldn’t have to suffer from any more of Uther’s hairbrained ideas at matchmaking; a strange, political marriage.

What amazed Arthur was how the rumors had spread to just about everyone _except_ the people in question. Arthur excluded, of course.

The only reason Arthur still went on these dates with Gwen was that it was the only time he could get without his man-servant watching his back with eyes like a (magically inclined) medaling hawk.

The bonus was it gave Gwen and Lancelot time to be alone together (such as it was).

“I’m going to practice my magic,” Arthur said, sick of the cooing and flirting going on next to him.

“Mmm,” Gwen said, clearly distracted. “Have fun.”

“I’m sure,” Arthur said.

See, Arthur had quickly found early on that Merlin hated going on his and Gwen’s dates. After Arthur realized he didn’t love Gwen in quite the same way as Lancelot did, that’s when Arthur realized it was the perfect opportunity to (somewhat) openly practice his magic.

Gwen and Lancelot would stand guard while Arthur went off and did magical-type things that he had no intention of letting Merlin find out about.

Of course, the ironic part was (as Arthur would find out later) was that not only did Gwen and Lancelot know about Arthur’s magic, but they knew about Merlin’s magic as well.

Which was probably what Gwen had meant when she told Lancelot (when she thought Arthur wasn’t paying attention), “Those two idiots are going to be the death of us.”


End file.
